sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Aftermath
Attention: This is the (Alternate Reality) Aftermath of Galactic Empires after the Mega-U.E. was used. Karnasaurs and Hunre no longer exist (nor does the Karnasaur fleet), but their ghosts do. After the Hunre Empire used the Mega-U.E. on the Karnasaurs, the Milky Way Galaxy was, for the most part, a pile of energy and radiation. Two of the three great empires, the Hunre Empire, and the The Karnasaur Empire were gone, or so most think. The third and most likely least militarized, the Heglarean Empire, had managed to escape the blast area and head off to a nearby galaxy: The Andromeda Galaxy. But some of Hunre and Karnasaur souls remained as the last of the two great empires died out leaving the Heglareans as the sole power. Chapter 1: Signals As the commander of the frigate Qow, Woen Nokerew had to face with an problem. Ever since the Hunre Empire used the that blasted Mega-U.E., the area around the most profitable spice planets were deemed off limits. Regardless of this, Woen had always gone there, and never had run into trouble. Until now. . . A random signal had been picked up. The crew couldn't pick of the location of the sender, and the crew knew something was wrong. They also tryed to use thier own Communications systems, but to no avail. Then, an eerie mist started to form around the starship. This is impossible! Woen thought. Then he saw some figure in the distance, and a strange beam of light. . . Chapter 2: The Karnasaurs Return From the light came a being. "Impossible!" Woen yelled. The being was obviously the Karnasaur Emperor. In the flesh. "You have destroyed what took us centuries to build! We knew long before you fired that weapon that you would target us. And we all--" "Escaped into Subspace?" The captain interrupted. "NO! We Ascended!" The Emperor bellowed. "And now... You will pay!" He finished. Suddenly, he transformed into a ghost, and disappeared. The ship shook as though it where hit by an Anti-Matter Missile. After a moment of silence, Woen's starship exploded. Chapter 3: The Final Trip of the Limitless Overtaker The cruise vessel, Limitless Overtaker, is on it maiden voyage through the remains of Grounds 0-5 (0 is the immediate blast zone, 1 is further, and so forth). It reaches the area where the Karnasaur homeworld once stood. Suddenly, scanners pick up massive readings, as if though the Fleet of the Ancients was closing in. The ship, with strong shields, suddenly shakes like hell. The shields fall, and the ship is destroyed almost instantly, with thousands of innocents destroyed with it. All civilian travel is cut off from Grounds 0-1, the areas where Karnas once stood. Also, forces are deployed to take readings on the area. This is somehow possible even though all Karnasaurs are gone. Chapter 4: In a Galaxy far, far, away... A Karnasaur cityship lands in the oceans of Lantea. The Cityship contains a few hundred Karnasaurs, enough to rebuild thier lost Empire, and return to the Milky Way to reseed it with life, as the Ancients did. It contains 5 of the most powerful energy sources in the known Universe: Zero Point Modules. Fresh out of construction, each one will last thousands of years at the highest useage. The cityships name? Atlantis. Chapter 5: Strange Signals from the South Capitain Deff, the capitain on board the ship Imperium II, recieves a strange signal. It doesn't say anything, nothing appears, but something shows the obvious presence of intelligence in what was once the Orion Arm: electricity. As soon as he recieves the signal, he visits planet New Japetus, from where he can tell everithing to the homeworld, more than 100 light-years away. The Fedeslaad King takes the news seriously, and believes them. The Fedeslaad Kingdom is about to meet new species. Category:Stories